Definitivamente suyo
by Chiru Less
Summary: Hakuryuu es un buen muchacho. Alumno aplicado, buen hijo y fiel amigo. Pero su vida es monótona, un poco vacía, hasta que descubre alguien a quien, definitivamente, podrá cuidar y amar, dándole el toque especial que tanto anhelaba a su existencia. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Magi! The Labyrinth of Magic no me pertenecen, son obra de Shinobu Ohtaka. Solo escribo por diversión.**

.

* * *

Lo que había comenzado como una simple llovizna luego de que el cielo se nublara completamente, ahora se había convertido en un auténtico diluvio. Hakuryuu odiaba admitir que su hermana mayor había tenido razón cuando le había insistido una y otra vez aquella mañana en que se llevara un paraguas al colegio, pero no. Con tal de llevarle la contraria no sólo no lo había llevado, sino que tampoco se había puesto ningún abrigo, y había asistido a la escuela sólo con su uniforme — una camisa de mangas cortas y su corbata y pantalón azul oscuro.

Resopló frustrado y ansioso porque aquello terminara de una vez; se había mojado horrores, pero aún le quedaban a pie una cuadras hasta su casa desde la parada del autobús, y si no se ahogaba en el proceso de llegada se iba a tropezar y ensuciar todo, con lo torpe que era a veces, por lo que decidió refugiarse en el techo de lona de un local de ropa, esperando a que menguara un poco la tormenta. Un trueno se dejó oír a lo lejos.

Revolvió en su mochila, sacando su celular. Hakuei lo había llamado no una, ni dos, sino 6 veces. Su hermana sí que podía ser pesada…

Decidió llamarla al notar que ya comenzaban a formarse pequeñas lagunas en la acera. Luego de marcar el número y llevarse el aparato a la oreja, no tardó ni dos tonadas en contestar.

— Hakuryuu, ¿dónde estás? Mira la tormenta que ha caído, te he dicho mil veces que…

— Sí, ya lo sé, no me retes. Estoy cerca de casa, pero me detuve antes para no mojarme tanto. Te llamaba para que supieras que nadie me secuestró ni abusó de mí.

— No bromees con eso. Mamá también está preocupada.- su voz se dulcificó, producto de la preocupación. Quedaron unos segundos en silencio.- Si llega a parar, puedes pasar por la tienda y comprar un paquete de fideos y un poco de carne, por favor? Te queda de paso…

— Claro, lo haré. Si no me ahogo.

— ¡Hakuryuu, deja de decir esas cosas!

— Lo sé, lo siento. Bueno, te aviso.

Colgó, mirando la pantalla del celular hasta que ésta se apagó.

No podía culpar a su hermana; su padre y hermanos habían muerto en un incendio, y él había tenido que presenciarlo en primera persona, quedando en su cuerpo las marcas de las llamas; ellos dos habían quedado solos, y Hakuei, pese a ser pequeña, ayudó a su madre a afrontar la difícil situación. Se habían quedado de la noche a la mañana sin hogar, sin ingresos, sin gran parte de la familia. Su madre había tenido que dejar de ser la ama de casa amorosa que él había conocido, y había tenido que trabajar casi todo el día, todos los días, para que ellos dos pudiesen seguir estudiando.

Se tocó el rostro inconscientemente, acariciando la cicatriz que cubría la mitad izquierda de su cara. La odiaba. Los demás niños siempre lo habían visto de manera extraña, como si fuese una especie de bicho raro, y eso le había llevado a ser bastante inseguro y retraído.

Recordando todo aquello, notó que ya no oía tanto alboroto, y se percató de que ahora lloviznaba otra vez. Era ahora o nunca.

Salió a paso ligero, evitando correr para no caerse de bruces contra algún charco; rápidamente llegó a la tienda, y compró lo que su hermana le había pedido, aprovechando y comprando también algunas golosinas y gaseosa.

Cargado como estaba y preocupado por que la lluvia comenzara a arreciar otra vez, luego de pagar por sus compras y salir del local, le costó varios pasos el lograr detenerse cuando se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

No podía verlo, pero sí oírlo. Cuando se detuvo pareció detenerse también aquel ruidito extraño que había oído, como si algo cerca de él rasgara un papel o un pedazo de cartón. Cuando iba a dar un paso más, volvió a oírlo un poco más fuerte y ésta vez, se le había sumado algo que…¿acaso aquello había sido el llanto amortiguado de un niño?

Alarmado comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, intentando encontrar al niño. No había nada. La calle estaba vacía, no había ni un solo auto estacionado, y por las veredas tampoco transitaba nadie, seguramente por la lluvia. Miró a su lado, y se dio la vuelta, pensando que quizás había pasado de largo algo y no le había prestado atención. Nada.

Frunció el ceño, seguro de lo que había oído; le molestaba la llovizna persistente sobre su rostro y su cabello, y ya estaba comenzando a sentir frío por sus ropas húmedas; los dedos comenzaban a dolerle por el peso de las bolsas, y se dijo a sí mismo que quizás aquel sonido provenía de alguna casa. Si, eso debía de ser, porque allí no había nada ni nadie.

Con ese pensamiento – intentando no caer en la culpa o el remordimiento – comenzó a caminar de vuelta, ésta vez un poco más rápido. No había hecho ni 3 metros cuando, al pasar al lado de un callejón oscuro, volvió a oír el mismo ruido, y el mismo lloriqueo. Se giró a su izquierda y volvió dos pasos hacia el callejón, seguro de que el ruido venía de ahí. El lugar estaba lleno de cajas sucias, algunas apiladas, y varios cestos de basura completamente rebosantes, lo que le daba al lugar un olor bastante asqueroso.

Haciendo una mueca y sin animarse a entrar por la oscuridad que allí había, estiró el cuello a ver si distinguía algo; los ojos se le desviaron instintivamente hacia abajo, a uno metros del inicio del callejón, donde volvió a oír el rasqueteo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, llevado quizás por la curiosidad, se metió dentro del lugar en dirección al ruido, y dio a dar con una caja de cartón cerrada, sucia, y completamente mojada. La tapa se estaba deformando debido al agua, y con horror, Hakuryuu notó que aquella caja se movía, y el sonido venía de allí.

Con el corazón estrujado, dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se agachó delante de la caja, un poco temeroso de lo que podría encontrar, porque tenía que abrirla, eso era seguro. Con manos temblorosas, tomó delicadamente las puntas de las tapas de aquella sucia cosa y la abrió despacio, intentando espiar el contenido sin mucho éxito, porque todo allí estaba oscuro.

Al abrirla por completo, algo negro surgió de allí, sobresaltando en un primer momento al muchacho.

Era un niño. Un niño muy pequeño, tal vez tendría uno años, más no. Tenía el cabello negro, revuelto y sucio, y dos enormes y brillantes ojos carmesí que eran inhumanos, que lo observaban con miedo y ansiedad. Le temblaba levemente el labio inferior, y Hakuryuu notó enseguida que no era sólo su labio, sino todo su cuerpo el que era presa de los espasmos que, aunque sutiles, le daban a entender que estaba completamente congelado, allí sólo, mojado y dentro de esa sucia caja.

Estaba hecho una bolita, sentado; Hakuryuu se acercó a él, y notó con indignación el terror reflejado en esos enormes ojos antes de acurrucarse aún más. Seguro lo habían golpeado y temía que volviera a suceder…

Sin pensarlo, estiró una mano y acarició su cabecita. Su cabello, pese a estar mojado y sucio, era suave, y pronto enterró sus dedos, intentando peinarlo. Qué demonios…

Tenía orejas. Claro que sí, que las tenía, pero no en la forma y en el lugar correcto; aquel niño tenía orejas de gato, negras como su cabello, pegadas a su pelo, agachadas por el miedo. Sólo las había notado porque las había tocado.

Era un gatito.

Sonriendo, dejó de acariciar su cabeza y lo tomó en brazos, agarrándolo por debajo de sus pequeños brazos y alzándolo, sacándolo de esa caja inmunda. Mientras lo levantaba, encogió sus cortas piernas e intentó hacerse otra vez una bolita en el aire, sin mucho éxito. Seguía asustado y con las orejas agachadas, pero por lo menos no intentaba huir.

Con gracia, Hakuryuu notó que también tenía una colita negra larga metida entre las piernas.

No supo qué fue lo que hizo que lo abrazara contra sí, pero lo hizo, y no se arrepintió cuando notó como aquella cosita buscaba su calor, apretándose contra su camisa. Enterró la cara en su pecho, y al cabo de unos segundos, Hakuryuu sintió una vibración en sus manos. Estaba ronroneando.

Sí.

Definitivamente iba a llevárselo a casa. Qué iba a hacer, dejarlo en aquella caja, abandonado, sólo y en manos de un destino terrible?

Con eso en mente y con el gatito aún pegado contra su pecho, tomó las bolsas como pudo, ahora con el peso extra, y caminó bajo la llovizna, camino a casa.

Ya escuchaba en su mente los gritos de su madre y hermana.


	2. Chapter 2

— Estás loco. Devuélvelo adonde sea que lo hallaste.

— Estás loca si piensas que voy a tirarlo otra vez.— dijo Hakuryuu, levantando la voz y devolviéndole el cumplido a su hermana.

Había llegado a su casa, y en cuanto había traspasado el umbral, alertadas por el ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse, habían ido a ver si se encontraba bien, como si pudiese pasarle algo grave porque lloviera; en cuanto su hermana vio lo que traía en brazos comenzó a chillar, diciéndole que no podían tenerlo, que no tenían ni el dinero, ni el espacio, ni el tiempo para criarlo. Él se había puesto hecho una furia en cuanto ella había comenzado a chillar, y habían comenzado a discutir, asustando al cachorro, quien se había pegado aún más a su cuerpo, apretando su camisa con sus pequeñas manos.

Su madre, quien no había dicho nada apenas lo había visto, le pidió permiso con la mirada para sostener al gatito, y Hakuryuu, que a decir verdad ya tenía los brazos un poco agarrotados, se lo entregó. La situación fue difícil, pues el gatito se había adherido a él con las piernas y los brazos, y emitió un gritito asustado en cuanto se vio lejos de sus brazos, mirándolo con pánico. Él se limitó a sonreírle y acariciarle la cabeza, tranquilizándolo un poco, aferrándose a la camiseta de su madre, un poco compungido.

Y él había seguido gritándose con su hermana mientras su madre y el niño se adentraban en la casa. No sabía adonde lo había llevado la mujer, porque la pelea se trasladó luego al comedor y la cocina, lugar en donde se habían asentado mientras guardaban las cosas que había comprado en la tienda.

— ¿No viste como estaba, no tienes ni un poco de compasión?

— Hakuryuu…si fuera por mi tendría la casa llena de perros y gatos, sabes que me encantan los animales. Si fuera por mí no trabajaría medio turno en el bar para ayudar a mamá con los gastos, y sólo me dedicaría a estudiar.— aquello obligó a Hakuryuu a bajar la mirada, culpable.

Aquello era cierto. Los ingresos les alcanzaban bien para vivir, pero con dos hijos menores de edad, su madre había tenido que trabajar mucho más para darles la educación que ella deseaba para ellos, y en cuanto Hakuei había cumplido los 18, se había sentido en la obligación de ayudarla. Ahora tenía 20, estudiaba Psicología y trabajaba en un bar a unas cuadras de su casa, a veces más horas de las que realmente había acordado. Él tenía 16 y aún asistía a la preparatoria, y eso lo hacía sentir un inútil.

Y las palabras de su hermana no hicieron más que reforzar aquello. Encima que ellas trabajaban para mantener la casa y que él pudiera ir a un colegio privado…iba y llevaba una mascota, un gasto más? Pero también, recordando como lo había encontrado, le resultaba imposible ahora el deshacerse de él, no saber en qué manos caería, si lo atropellaría un vehículo o si moriría de hambre, si él no lo cuidaba.

Unos pasos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Su hermana y él levantaron la mirada hacia el comedor, de donde provenían. Su madre apareció sonriente y levemente sonrojada, riéndose. Traía al gatito en brazos, y Hakuryuu notó al instante que su madre lo había bañado, porque se hallaba limpio y con el cabello mojado y disparado en todas direcciones; estaba envuelto en una toalla y se lamía la cola mojada y con los pelos erizados. Estaba sonrojado y parecía feliz por el baño.

— Es — dijo risueña su madre, Gyokuen. Acarició al gatito en la cabeza, y éste paró las orejas negras, moviéndolas en todas direcciones, intentando captar todo lo que hubiera alrededor.— Creo que podríamos quedárnoslo.

— Pero mamá…

— Lo sé, Hakuei. Lo sé. Pero…un poco de felicidad a ésta casa no le vendría mal, verdad?.— besó la cabeza del gatito, que se refregó contra su rostro, haciéndola sonreír.

A los hermanos los ablandaba ver a su madre así, porque gran parte de su jovialidad se había perdido después de aquel incidente, y verla sonreír y contenta con tan poco…Hakuei dejó de discutir, y Hakuryuu, radiante, entendió que había ganado la batalla.

— ¿Puede dormir conmigo? ¡Por favor, mamá! ¡Está limpio ahora!

— Sí, claro que sí. No tenemos en donde pueda dormir, y tu cama de seguro le gustará. Iré a buscar algo de ropa, estoy segura de que guardé algo tuyo de cuando eras pequeño…

Le entregó el gatito envuelto en la toalla blanca, quien al notar que volvía a los brazos de quien lo había rescatado, sonrió y rió, contento, pegándose a él de vuelta, pero ahora moviendo la cola en el aire y con las orejas levantadas, jugando con los botones de su camisa.

— Y ve a bañarte y cambiarte esa ropa, cariño. Vas a resfriarte.

— ¡Si!

— Puedo...— la voz de su hermana llamó su atención y lo detuvo en medio camino hacia las escaleras, girándose.— ¿Puedo…tenerlo mientras tú te bañas?

— Claro.— sonrió al ver la emoción en el rostro de su hermana, quien momentos antes se oponía a conservar al gatito.

.

* * *

Hakuryuu no quería reírse, porque ya se había percatado de que aquel gatito leía sus expresiones e iba a ofenderse; ya tenía las mejillas sonrojadas e infladas, y el ceño fruncido, un poco molesto. Estaba tirado sobre su cama y se revolcaba intentando sacarse lo que su madre le había puesto.

Tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para no carcajearse al ver como se enredaba con su propia cola, bufando, enojado. Se le habían erizado los pelitos de la cola y las orejas, que volvían a estar aplastadas contra su cabecita.

Su madre no había encontrado nada suyo para ponerle, y eso la había llenado de indignación; había revuelto todo, y al final, había encontrado un conjuntito de camiseta y falda rodadas que había pertenecido a Hakuei cuando tenía más o menos la edad del gatito, por lo que le calzaba a la perfección. Sólo que el pequeño parecía intuir que aquello era para niña, y quería arrancárselo a toda costa, luchando contra los bordes de la falda, desde donde se asomaba su cola.

La mujer también le había puesto un pantaloncito blanco, por lo que decidió apiadarse de él y le sacó la falda. Se sentó en la cama, a su lado, viendo como el niño gateaba hasta él haciendo un esfuerzo desmedido por la distancia y el obstáculo que suponían las sábanas arrugadas – Hakuryuu jamás hacia la cama, era algo prohibido – con la cola levantada hacia arriba y lanzando algunos quejiditos. Se acurrucó en su falda, apoyando la cabeza y el pecho, haciéndose un ovillo. El muchacho le pasó la mano por la espalda, acariciándolo y notando que comenzaba a ronronear otra vez.

Afuera seguía lloviendo fuerte, otra vez. Le agradaba saber que gracias a él y a la compasión de su madre, aquella y muchas noches más dormiría al reparo, con comida y calor. Y sobre todo con amor, que era lo que más parecía faltarle, dada la desesperación con la que se había aferrado a él en cuanto había tenido la oportunidad. Quién habría sido el miserable que lo había abandonado en esa caja asquerosa, con aquella lluvia?

— Haku…

Se sobresaltó al oírlo, y su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa y fuerte. Se agachó un poquito, acercando el rostro al niño que parecía ya dormido en sus piernas. Se estaba chupando un dedo, y de vez en cuando suspiraba.

—Hakudiu…

Se enderezó, sonriendo.

Sí, definitivamente había hecho bien en quedárselo.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba bastante molesto y se sentía impotente, allí sentado en su pupitre. Las clases parecían no tener fin, todas duraban una eternidad, y los profesores batallaban entre ellos por ver quién daba un tema más difícil o los deberes más cargados.

Había comenzado un desagradable tic de golpear el banco con el lápiz, proceso interrumpido ya unas 10 veces por su compañero de pupitre, Ali baba.

Mientras el profesor de historia les hablaba acerca de la Revolución Industrial y de cómo ésta había sido el puntapié para el desarrollo industrial, tecnológico y social hasta la fecha, Hakuryuu no podía dejar de pensar ansioso en qué haría el gatito.

Luego de gritos, discusiones y un llanto mal fingido de su hermana, habían decidido llamarlo Judal. A él parecía agradarle, porque respondía a su nuevo nombre sonriendo e intentando caminar hacia ellos un poco torpemente. Hakuei se había puesto celosa porque llamaba a Hakuryuu todo el tiempo, incluso cuando éste se encerraba en el baño y lo dejaba afuera, esperando en la puerta pacientemente a que él se decidiera a salir y alzarlo. Había intentado por todos los medios que la llamara a ella, pero no había caso; el niño se sentía a gusto en brazos de los tres, pero era sólo a Hakuryuu a quien llamaba y seguía por toda la casa.

Y eso había sido causa de un melodrama cuando esa mañana había tenido que salir para ir al colegio, y lo había tenido que encerrar en su habitación para que no se lastimara ni destruyera nada en la casa que aún no conocía completamente; ni bien lo había dejado allí adentro, Judal había empezado a llorar y rasguñar la puerta con sus débiles uñas, intentando seguirlo. Su madre había tenido que tironear de su brazo para que no decidiera llevárselo a la escuela metido dentro de la mochila, y el recuerdo, horas después, aún le carcomía.

— Vamos, no puedes ponerte así de nervioso por un gato.— dijo Ali baba durante el recreo. Ambos habían salido al patio del colegio y sentado en uno de sus bancos blancos, observando a la clase de deportes matándose a pelotazos.

— No es un gato, es apenas un cachorro.— probó el pollo sazonado que le había preparado su madre para el almuerzo.

Seguramente tenía hambre…le había dejado agua y un poco de lo que su madre le había preparado a él para el almuerzo, pero no estaba seguro si aquello era suficiente. Estaría sólo allí en su habitación, sin saber qué hacer…esperaba que no le destruyera el televisor, que había dejado encendido para que no estuviera todas esas horas en silencio, en un canal con dibujitos.

— ¡Sólo mírate la cara!.- Ali baba se ahogó con su emparedado, ganándose una mirada de desprecio de Hakuryuu.— No se va a morir, Haku. Por muy pequeño que sea, tiene instinto. Va a pensar que fuiste a buscar comida, o algo así. Qué come?

— De todo, pero lo que más quiere es leche.

— Oh, con lo que a ti te gusta.

— Es un asco, la toma sin hervir.

— Puaj.— siguieron comiendo en silencio unos minutos más, observando a su alrededor.

— Oye, Ali baba.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Has hecho los deberes de física y química?

— …

— ¿Quieres venir a casa cuando terminemos hoy? Yo tampoco los he hecho.— la verdad era que estaba un poco atrasado con eso, y le daba miedo encontrarse con que no iba a poder hacer los ejercicios cada vez más difíciles que les daba la profesora, y si había algo que no le gustaba, era la irresponsabilidad. Iba a tener que ponerse a estudiar, tarde o temprano.

— ¡Claro! Nos vendría bien…¿podemos leer el texto de Ciencias Políticas? Tú entiendes más de esas cosas que yo.

— Seguro, si nos alcanza el tiempo.

Quedaban dos horas para que el sufrimiento terminara; no es que todos los días fuese así…pero era la primer mañana que se quedaba solo encerrado en su habitación, y temía que le hubiesen generado un trauma. Y si pensaba que lo habían abandonado otra vez?

— Hakuryuu, Morgiana te está mirando.

— ¿Eh?.— espabiló rápidamente, sonrojándose y mirando hacia Ali baba, sin atreverse a desviar la mirada y comprobar lo que su amigo le decía en susurros.— ¿Qué dices?

— Que te está mirando, justo ahora. ¡No la mires!

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, sí. De verdad.

— ¿Y qué hace?

— Pues te está mirando.

— ¿Nada más?

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— ¡No sé, dime que hace!.— farfulló nervioso. Morgiana era una joven de su misma clase que siempre le había gustado, pese a que era muy reservada y casi no se hablaba con nadie. Gracias al cielo, había hablado con ellos muchas más veces que todas las veces que le había dirigido la palabra al resto del salón juntos, y eso a Hakuryuu le daba una esperanza.

— Bueno, pues tiene el rostro inexpresivo como siempre. Se está tocando el cabello, ah, apoyó su mejilla izquierda en una de sus manos para estar más cómoda mientras te acosa con la mirada…

— Ali baba…

— Bueno, qué quieres…si cuando te mira parece que está recalculando como saltarte al cuello, en el mal sentido…es una especie de depredadora camuflada en el cuerpo de una inocente joven…

— ¡Ali baba, basta!

— ¡Señores, por favor, estamos en clases!

Ambos agacharon la cabeza, sorprendidos por el grito de la profesora de Lengua. Ninguno se atrevía a hacer contacto visual, sobre todo Hakuryuu, que temía el hecho de que Morgiana se hubiese percatado que cuchicheaban salvajemente justo cuando ella lo había estado observando. Maldita su suerte.

— Bien, recuerden que…

Las palabras de la profesora quedaron completamente eclipsadas por el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el final de la jornada, y el ruido ensordecedor de los alumnos mientras corrían sus pupitres arrastrándolos para salir de allí, o de las charlas que comenzaban a oírse en voz alta; Hakuryuu y Ali baba guardaron sus útiles lo más rápido que pudieron, como si la vida les fuese en ello, y prácticamente salieron corriendo, temerosos de alguna nueva reprimenda.

— Compremos helado.

— Quiero algo salado.— dijo Hakuryuu arrastrando los pies hacia la tienda que había visitado el día anterior. Ali baba compró ¼ de kilo de helado de vainilla y chocolate, y él se limitó a adquirir dos bolsas de papas fritas. También decidió comprar unos dulces que estaban hechos a base de leche, según el envoltorio…quizás le gustarían.

— Oye, ¿vas a hablarle alguna vez por tu cuenta a Morgiana?.— preguntó Ali baba mientras Hakuryuu luchaba con la llave de su casa. Ese día ellos eran quienes llegaban primero, por lo que apenas entraron no se oía absolutamente nada.

— No por los próximos 3 siglos. Ya vengo.

Se sacó los zapatos del colegio, soltó la bolsa de la tienda, y subió con la mochila a toda prisa por las escaleras, con Ali baba detrás, ansioso por ver al bodoque que ponía tan nervioso a Hakuryuu.

— ¿No le cerraste con llave? Puede estar en cualquier lugar.

— Es pequeño, no llega al pasador.— susurró Hakuryuu, abriendo su habitación.

La tele estaba bajita como la había dejado, y en esos momentos pasaban un programa donde había tipos disfrazados de dinosaurios bailando; en el primer sondeo que hizo de su recámara con la mirada no lo vio, y eso lo alertó un poco. No estaba ni en el suelo, ni en la silla, ni sobre la cama.

— ¿Dónde está?

— No lo sé, yo lo dejé aquí…— ingresaron despacio, buscando con los ojos cualquier irregularidad. Además del televisor, no se oía ningún sonido.

—Oh, por Dios Hakuryuu, ¿qué es ese olor?

Hakuryuu se dio la vuelta, un poco avergonzado por el tono de asco que había usado Ali baba; el rubio se tapaba la nariz y la boca con las manos, frunciendo el ceño. Si, había un olor extraño, bastante fuerte. Él también frunció el ceño cuando se acercó a su cama.

—Por lo menos comió.- dijo Ali baba al pasar, mostrándole el plato vacío sobre el suelo. ¿Qué demonios era aquel olor, y dónde estaba Judal?.— ¿Y si lo llamas? ¿No le habías puesto nombre?

— ¿Judal?.- dijo despacito.

— Más alto, hombre.

— Judal.— llamó con voz más potente. Ambos se sobresaltaron al oír algo raro debajo de la cama de Hakuryuu.— No me digas que está ahí abajo, está lleno de mugre.

— Pobre animal.

— Cállate.

Hakuryuu dejó su mochila en el suelo y se agachó, poniendo en cuatro patas, levantando la sobrecama para poder espiar. Frunció el ceño, no veía nada.

— Alcánzame el celular, ¿quieres? No veo nada.

— Ah, espera.— se oyó el sonido de las teclas.— Le activé la linterna, toma.

Apenas el pelinegro apuntó la luz debajo de la cama, le sorprendió ver a Judal allí abajo, acostado; no sólo estaba durmiendo debajo de la cama en vez de hacerlo sobre ella, sino que notó que había hecho una especie de nido con…¿eso era su ropa?

— ¿Está ahí?

— Si, está durmiendo con un montón de mi ropa hecha un bollo ahí abajo. ¿Qué hago, lo saco?

— Fíjate si el olor viene de ahí.

— Claramente viene de aquí.— Hakuryuu había estado arrugando la nariz, porque el olor allí era mucho más fuerte. Gateó un poco, metiéndose bajo la cama. Qué demonios…

El entendimiento le llegó muy rápido al ver que el pantaloncito blanco que le había puesto su madre estaba mojado en la parte de su trasero. Joder, era un miserable…se había hecho encima, esperando a que alguien lo llevara al baño…el día anterior había demostrado que sabía hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas sólo, pero necesitaba ayuda para subirse al retrete. También notó que estaba acostado en un colchón hecho por camisetas suyas, y tenía puesto la parte superior de su pijama, que le quedaba enorme.

Soltó el celular y lo tomó en brazos de la manera más suave que pudo, intentando no despertarlo; lo arrastró hacia fuera de aquel lugar con ropa y todo por el piso, sin despertarlo.

Ali baba se agachó apenas ambos surgieron de allí debajo, sonriendo.

—¡Asi que éste eso Judal! ¡Qué monada, Hakuryuu! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?.- dijo acariciándolo. Judal se removió en sueños, apretándose más contra su ropa.- ¿Todo eso lo juntó él solo?

— Ya te conté cómo lo encontré. Y si, mira.- la puerta de su ropero estaba abierta, y algunas prendas aún colgaban desde allí, haciendo un caminito que se perdía bajo su cama.

—Quizás le gusta tu olor, se puso tu pijama. Qué asco, pobre gato.

— Silencio. Tengo que limpiarlo, se hizo encima.

— También…lo dejaste aquí encerrado, hombre! Yo también me haría encima.

No podía dejarlo suelto…y si se caía por la escalera, o peor, se caía de cabeza del retrete? No puede subirse sólo.

— Le hubieses dejado un cacharro o algo. — Hakuryuu miró a Ali baba, pensando que aquello no se le había ocurrido. Qué tonto había sido.

— Tienes razón. Bueno, voy a ponerle otra cosa.— lo alzó, aún dormido, agarrando una de sus camisetas en el proceso, que era lo que más olor despedía, y se lo llevó al baño.— Acomódate, ya regreso.

— Bien, intentaré empezar algo, si puedo.

— Vale.

Caminando despacio se dirigió hacia el cesto que su madre había dejado cerca del baño, en donde había amontonado la ropa de pequeña de Hakuei; revolvió con una mano hasta que encontró un pantaloncito celeste con estrellas y unos calzoncillos blancos, pequeñitos…eso había sido suyo. Suspiró, pensando que a veces su madre podía ser tan despistada que mezclaba sus ropas con las de Hakuei cuando eran pequeños.

Se dirigió al baño, abriendo el grifo del agua caliente en la bañera, dejando que se llenara de agua mientras probaba la temperatura con su mano. Al sentir el sonido del agua, el pequeño comenzó a removerse en su brazo, desperezándose y levantando las orejas puntiagudas, sorprendido por despertarse lejos del nido que se había creado él sólo; pero al ver que quien lo cargaba era Hakuryuu, rió y se abrazó a él, refregando su cabecita contra su pecho, cuello y barbilla, contento de verlo. El muchacho lo abrazó y besó en la cabeza, riendo también, mientras sentía cómo ronroneaba, feliz.

— Hakudiu..t-t-te..fffffff…

— ¿Eh?.— le causó gracia sus intentos fallidos, pero a la vez emoción al comprobar que comenzaba a hablar finalmente. Se notaba que nadie le había enseñado correctamente, y cazaba palabras sueltas que había oído alguna vez.

— Te ffff-f-f-f-f.— bufó molesto, agachando las orejas. Hakuryuu cerró el grifo, abriendo el del agua fría para que no estuviera tan caliente.

— ¿Te fuiste?.- tanteó.

Judal jadeó, dándole a entender que eso es lo que quería decir. Lo sentó en la tapa del retrete y comenzó a desvestirlo para bañarlo; tiró el pantalón mojado en el cesto de la ropa sucia, y cerrando la canilla, lo alzó y metió en el agua. Parecía gustarle.

— Eso.

— Lo siento, Judal, pero tenía que ir a la escuela. No puedo faltar, y tampoco puedo llevarte conmigo.

— ¿Ecuela?

— Escuela. Colegio. Esto.— señaló su corbata, en donde estaba el escudo del colegio al que asistía. Judal alzó las manitos, un poco parecidas a patitas de gato en su dirección, intentando agarrar su corbata.— Después te la doy, ahora hay que bañarte.

—Mmmh.— se quejó y bufó cuando le echó agua con una regadera de mano en la cabeza, mojando sus orejas y logrando que se sacudiera, mojando a Hakuryuu en el proceso.-Me mojé.

— Si, pero fue culpa mía.

— No, mía.

— No, mía.— se rió al percatarse que caía en su juego. — Judal…

— ¿Mmmh?

— ¿Con quien estabas antes? Digo, antes de que te sacara de aquella caja.- el gatito no respondió y agachó las orejas, entristecido. Era un idiota, un estúpido. ¿Como iba a preguntarle eso?

— No sé. No le vi la cada.— frunció el ceño, enojado, y a continuación comenzó a jugar con el agua y su propia cola, salpicando todo y comenzando a reírse por la espuma que estaba levantando en el agua.— ¡Mida, Hakudiu!

— Sí, y la haces tú mismo.— le sonrió. Agradecía que pudiera distraerse tan fácilmente.

¿Que nunca le había visto la cara? Qué, acaso lo tenían encerrado en algún lugar oscuro, o vendado para que no pudiera reconocer a nadie? Las criaturas como él, una especie de híbrido de gato, hacía ya mucho tiempo que existían, como todos los otros animales, por lo que le resultó extraño que alguien no quisiese tenerlo, porque tampoco podías encontrártelos todos los días caminando por la calle. La gente los cuidaba celosamente en sus hogares, y él solo los había podido ver por la tele o en internet, pero nunca uno en persona. ¿Por qué alguien lo abandonaría así?

Estaba tentado de preguntarle más cosas, pero decidió que su curiosidad era algo nimio en comparación a la felicidad que le daba verlo divertirse en el agua, ingenuo e inocente de cualquier mala persona que quisiera hacerle daño. Y quería que siguiera así, criado en una familia que necesitaba dar y recibir amor por partes iguales.

Si, definitivamente iba a lograr que los malos recuerdos que aún tuviese se fueran.


End file.
